Chapter 111
Memento (忘れ形見, Wasuregatami) is the 111th chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis Asirpa summarizes that she and Sugimoto must find Anehata within three days or else Tanigaki will receive his punishment. She then turns to Ogata and asks him to protect Tanigaki but he does not seem motivated to do so. He says that Tanigaki could be following them on Tsurumi's order since he is so dedicated to the First Lieutenant to the point of killing his war buddies. Sugimoto recalls the men that were with Tanigaki and tells Ogata that they were actually killed by a brown bear. Asirpa tells him that Tanigaki had wanted to go back to the Matagi and that he chose to stay at Huci's home instead of returning to the army. Upon hearing all of this, Ogata says that it would be difficult for him to save Tanigaki as the Ainu men look back at them contemptibly. In the forest, Anehata is devastated that the deer carcass he had left behind had disappeared since he'd had hoped that a brown bear would find it. He then resolves to find another deer to kill and stumbles across an Ezo deer mother and her child, choosing to hide so that he could witness the bears coming for the newborn fawn. However, he is so enamored with the baby deer that he runs out, shouting his love for it but is chased away by the mother deer. Meanwhile at night under a campfire, Asirpa tells Sugimoto about the numerous fairy tales of Kamuy and humans falling in love. She notes that the Kamuy always takes the form of a human, as they realize that marrying an animal is wrong and if found out, they would be killed. As Asirpa falls asleep, Sugimoto hears something whimpering in the grasses but decides to go to sleep, hoping that it is not a bear. On the second day, it begins to rain heavily, which hinders Anehata's plans to find a brown bear due to the scent being masked by the weather. Tanigaki and Ogata continues to wait in the village as Sugimoto and Asirpa laments that despite the fact the rain is stopping, they couldn't find Anehata by the end of the day. On the third day, Anehata is overjoyed to find some bear feces and rolls around in it, covering himself in it with the hope of drawing a male bear nearby. He then equips an Ainu creation of a pine branch coat, loads himself with Nihei's rifle, and smears bear feces over his body in preparation of meeting a brown bear. Sugimoto and Asirpa are concerned that they haven't found Anehata yet and that they may have to return to the kotan to help Tanigaki. They hear some rustling noises in the grass and turns around to see Ryu, Nihei's dog, following them. Sugimoto wonders if Ryu came with Tanigaki's group but Asirpa says that Cikapasi never mentioned him at all. Hearing this, Sugimoto is moved that Ryu had been chasing after Nihei's memento which Tanigaki had been carrying and tries to hug him only to end up getting bitten by the dog. Asirpa says that they could use Ryu in order to find Anehata who currently has Nihei's rifle and decides to let the dog lead the way. Meanwhile, Anehata is delighted to finally have found a brown bear. Character Appearances (in order) *Saichi Sugimoto *Asirpa *Genjirou Tanigaki *Hyakunosuke Ogata *Tamai (flashback) *Noma (flashback) *Okada (flashback) *Kirawus *Shiton Anehata *Ryu Category:Chapters Category:Volume 12